The Maelstrom Saiyan
by Taz Bill
Summary: When Goku refused the wish to return to Earth, Porunga decided on another method to repay the Saiyan for saving the Namekian race. He used his powers to find a dying warrior with similar morals and brought that warrior to Earth as a Saiyan.
1. Arrival of the Maelstrom

**_*Revised: Changed Naruto's age to 17, corrected some mistakes, placed my forgotten disclaimer, and decided to stick with the Uzumaki surname._**

 **A.N. Inspiration for this story goes to NarutoBallZ by Deamondragonsclaw. It's a decent story but in my opinion, KI does not belong in the Naruto universe. Vegeta was powerful enough to destroy whole planets when he first came to Earth. Throughout all of Naruto, there are only two individuals who MAY have been able to accomplish planetary destruction. Madara through calling meteors down and Sasuke using Indra's Arrow.** **Naruto had power in spades, but he does now have any techniques with enough piercing power.**

 **I have not decided on a pairing but I'm leaning towards NarutoXAndroid 18, Krillin would be with Maron. The next option is future Bulla through a unique thought process that I don't wanna spoil. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Summary: When Goku refused the wish to return to Earth, Porunga decided on another method to repay the Saiyan for saving the Namekian race. He used his powers to find a dying warrior with similar morals and brought that warrior to Earth as a Saiyan** **.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the Dragon Ball franchise. **

_Drip...drip…_

Slowly, a figure begins to stir within a sewer. Eyes of cerulean blue open as the figure regains consciousness. The figure is revealed to be a teenage boy with golden blond hair and whisker marks on both cheeks, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto groans as he slowly sits up within the shallow water. As his most recent memories return to him, Naruto rubs his forehead in discomfort before taking in his surroundings. "Huh, if I'm dead, how can I be in my mindscape? Better find Kuruma and ask him."

 **"I'm afraid that the fox is no longer present young shinobi."**

The young ninja stiffens at the deep rumbling voice before finding the source. Before him is a green dragon that is large enough to make the feared Kyuubi no Kitsune seem like a house pet. Naruto swallows the lump in his throat as he looks into the massive dragon's glowing red eyes, "W-who are you and how did you get here?"

 **"My name is Porunga and I am a Dai Ryūjin from the Ryūshinkai that can be summoned when seven orbs known as dragon balls are gathered which are located within another dimension. I'm here because you are dying and I have an offer that will save your life if you accept."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "So Sasuke won huh? Well what's your offer, if I'm dying then I've got nothing better to do than hear you out."

 **"Recently, a Saiyan warrior named Son Goku or Kakarot, came to the planet I'm from, Namek. While there, he saved the Namekian people and stayed behind to fight a tyrant named Frieza while the planet was preparing to blow up. Goku won and made it off planet at the last second. For months later, his friends made a wish for me to teleport Goku to his planet, Earth. He refused and said he would return at a later date. I feel as though I owe him a debt for saving the Namekian people and that is why I am here."** As the dragon paused to make sure the young shinobi was following, an image of Goku appeared along with his friends and Frieza.

Naruto stood wide eyed at the images before him, listening to the dragon talk about different planets and great battles. "Excuse me for asking Porunga, but what does any of this have to do with me?"

 **"I was just getting to that. Goku happens to be part of an almost extinct race of people, Saiyans. In order to repay my debt to him, I found you, a warrior with similar beliefs and morals. My offer is to send you to Earth as a Saiyan. You would lose your chakra, but you would gain a stronger type of energy in the process, KI. This would save your life and help prevent the Saiyans from going extinct."**

The young blond shut his eyes as he thought about the dragons offer. ' _I mean, I'm dying anyway. I have nothing to lose and everything to gain.'_ Naruto brought his gaze back to the dragon, "I accept your offer. As a request, could you replace my clothes with the image I'm thinking of?" He no more than finished his request, before his clothes lit up. When the light died down, he was wearing a cloak over a black version of Goku's outfit with the leaf insignia on the back in red and a red undershirt. The cloak was red with black flames and kanji that said 'Shinobi' running down the length of the cloak with a black Uzumaki spiral between his shoulders.

 **"It has been done, when you awaken you will notice slight changes to your body. This is because of the DNA manipulation. You may also begin to thirst for good battle, this is common among Saiyans. Good luck Naruto Uzumaki."** As the dragon finished, a bright light took over the blonds form. When it cleared, Naruto and Porunga were both gone

 **Earth, Age 763, May 3**

As the Namekian dragon balls shot into the sky, an unconscious body appeared in their place. While everyone else was distracted, looking towards Yamcha and celebrating his and Krillin's revival, Piccolo noticed the young newcomer and approached him. Placing a hand on his head to view the teenagers recent memories, the Namekian was shocked at what he saw.

"Mr Piccolo, what are you doing over here?" The young half-Saiyan, Son Gohan, asked as he approached the kneeling form of his mentor and first friend. His eyes widened when he saw the older boy, they widened further when he saw the tail wrapped around his elders waist. "Who is he and where did he come from?"

Piccolo glanced back towards his young protege and saw the entire group were now watching what was happening. "His name is Naruto, he's from a different dimension but he is a Saiyan. Based on what I just saw of his memories, I'd swear that he's Goku's counterpart." Piccolo paused here to look towards Bulma and her family, "If you're willing, I think it would be best if he stayed here at Capsule Corp. You'll understand when you get his story."

Bulma looked towards her parents, who smiled and nodded. Looking back towards the teen, more specifically his tail, Bulma voiced her concerns, "If he really is like Goku that's fine, but what about his tail?"

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "What about it, I destroyed the moon before Vegeta came to Earth, so it won't be a problem. Besides, I don't think it would've been a problem for him anyway."

The blue haired girl raised an eyebrow in question before deciding to wait until she had the Saiyan's backstory. "Sure, he can stay here. Yamcha, put him in the the room next to mine."

As Yamcha approached, Piccolo stood and levitated Naruto, "Just lead the way, I'm going to sit with him and wait for him to awaken."

 **Later, Capsule Corp**

Within one of the many rooms in Capsule Corp, a groan was heard as its occupant slowly began to regain consciousness. Slowly, Naruto sat up while rubbing his head, "Man, talk about a wild dream."

In the corner, Piccolo smirked, "Not a dream kid." Seeing Naruto turn his head towards him, the Namekian took notice of the dark blue eyes, "Names Piccolo, I'm one of the Namekians that Porunga mentioned, although I live here on Earth. Seems as though your whiskers aren't the only thing you kept."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Names Naruto Uzumaki, how would you know what I've kept, or anything about me for that matter."

"I have the ability to view your memories through physical contact." Seeing the teen narrow his eyes and feeling a pressure in the air, Piccolo decided to explain. "Porunga didn't say anything about you, and Goku is the only kind Saiyan we've ever met. So when you suddenly showed up, I viewed your memories to determine if you were hostile or not."

Naruto, hearing the green man's reasoning, relented. "I may not like it, but I can understand why you did what you did."

Piccolo nodded, "Not that I particularly care, but if it's any consolation, I only told the others your name along with the fact that you're a Saiyan. None of the details about your former tenant, village or profession."

Naruto smiled lightly, "I appreciate that Piccolo, is there a mirror around here so that I can see what's new about my appearance?" After being directed to the bathroom, Naruto stepped in and saw that he retained most of his appearance. The only changes were his black hair with red streaks, the darkening of his eyes, slightly more muscle mass and of course, "I HAVE A TAIL?! Porunga didn't say anything about that!"

 **Outside**

Everyone was out back celebrating, still when all of the sudden they heard a shout.

"I HAVE A TAIL?!"

Doctor Briefs smiled and looked towards his daughter, "Seems our new friend is awake."

Bulma returned the smile, "I'll go greet him, it'd probably be a good idea if you or mom had the kitchen staff prepare a lot more food. Based on what we've seen, Saiyans seem to have quite the appetite."

"Um, would it be okay if I came with you Bulma?"

Turning around to see that it was Gohan who had asked, Bulma smiled, "Sure Gohan, it'd probably help having someone close to his age around. Grab your mom and come with, I'll by the door."

 **With Naruto and Piccolo**

After giving the shocked boy time to process the fact that he now had an extra appendage, Piccolo decided to bring the new Saiyan up to speed on everything that had happened since the arrival of Goku's brother Raditz. Just as the Namekian was finishing up his knowledge of the events that happened on Namek, there was a knock at the door.

After a shout of 'come in', the door was opened to reveal two women and a young child. The two that Naruto around were mother and son had black hair and eyes that could easily help them pass as Uchiha members. The other woman was the one that really caught the Saiyans attention. She had long blue hair and even with her loose clothing, Naruto could tell that she had a body to kill for.

Seeing the blushing boy with his mouth hanging open, Piccolo smirked, "You may want to close your mouth and introduce yourself before you catch something kid."

Everyone laughed at the audible snap that was produced from Naruto closing his mouth. Meanwhile, said Saiyan scowled at the Namekian, "Screw you green bean!" The three new arrivals laughed even harder at the nickname for the stoic Namekian, while Piccolo bonked Naruto on the head. Turning back to the new arrivals, the new Saiyan smiled and gave a wave, "Yo, the names Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 17 and, well, I guess I'm a Saiyan now."

All three rose an eyebrow at the strange greeting along with the last comment. Bulma quickly got over it and smiled, "My became is Bulma Briefs and this is my home. This is Son Gohan and his mother Chi Chi."

Naruto looked towards the mother and son, "Would I be right in assuming that the missing member of the family is Son Goku or Kakarot?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my dad?"

"Well, that would be because Porunga told me about him, really just that he saved the Namekians." Naruto closed his eyes and quickly expanded his senses, silently marveling at thethe different feel of energy, "Before we go any further, I can tell that there's a bunch of other people outside. If any of them are going to need my back story then I'd rather take this out there so I won't need to repeat it until Goku arrives."

Bulma smiled, "Yeah, I guess that actually makes sense. Come on, we'll introduce you to the whole gang."

 **DONE!**

 ***IMPORTANT***

 **I'm not making any promises on rate of updates considering how my last story _Elemental Nations Online_ turned out.** **I do plan on doing a rewrite for that one at some time, and I hope to keep this one going for a decent amount of time.** **Leave me a review to let me know what you think and give me your opinion on the pairing**.

 **Options are:**

 **NarutoXAndroid18**

 **NarutoXMiraiBulla**

 **Narutox** **?(Spoilers lol)**


	2. Settling in and finishing a fight

**Disclaimer:** **I do no own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z**

 _ **(Last Time)**_

 _ **Gohan raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my dad?"**_

" _ **Well, that would be because Porunga told me about him, really just that he saved the Namekians." Naruto closed his eyes and quickly expanded his senses, "Before we go any further, I can tell that there's a bunch of other people outside. If any of them are going to need my back story then I'd rather take this out there so I won't need to repeat it until Goku arrives."**_

 _ **Bulma smiled, "Yeah, I guess that actually makes sense. Come on, we'll introduce you to the whole gang."**_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Naruto had just finished telling everyone of the pranks he played in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This included; sneaking into the clan renown for their 'All seeing eyes', the Hyuga, so that he could superglue sunglasses and walking canes on their council members, hiding catnip in various places on the Inuzuka clan grounds, sneaking into ANBU headquarters to dye their uniforms 'kill me orange', and ending with painting the Hokage monument wearing a jumpsuit of the same color before leading the majority of the shinobi forces in the village on a three hour long chase complete with traps the young boy had set before beginning the prank._

 _The gathered members of Earth's forces and the Namekian people were all laughing till they cried at the absurdity of the new Saiyans part career as a prankster. The darker parts of the teens past had been told previously, this was so that after fully introducing himself, the group would be able to return to the festivities without being in too bad of a mood. The whisker marked boy ended up being embarrassed when he got attacked in a three way hug by the Chi Chi, Bulma and her mother while all three sobbed after hearing about his childhood years before graduating the academy. Everyone else was crying also, except Piccolo, but he did look like he wanted to murder a few people._

 _Now, after having silent conversation with each other, Bulma, Chi Chi, and Dr Briefs were addressing Naruto about a topic he was not excited about. "I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!" Beside him, Piccolo and Gohan both cringed. Naruto himself looked like he had just had his 'Ninja way' brought to question, although for those who could see it, there was a slight depression in his eyes._

 _Bulma smiled softly at him, "You have to go to school Naruto, I promise you won't have any trouble here, the teachers and the rest of us will help you. Without some education, you'll never get very far in life."_

 _Naruto sighed, "I understand that but I already have a plan."_

 _Chi Chi rose an eyebrow, "Oh, and what's your plan?"_

 _The Saiyan smirked in response, "I'm gonna write a book based on my life, I even thought up a title already, The Shinobi Storm. If I change some details, I could probably turn it into a series."_

 _ **(Flashback end)**_

 **Four Months Later: Wastelands**

 _*Boom! Boom! Boom!*_

The sound of shock waves could be heard in the wastelands, shock waves that were leaving craters as proof of the fighting that had happened. Naruto quickly fazed into view, a little dirt on his outfit and a scrape on the right side of his forehead. Other than that, the teen felt fine as he quickly charged two small _KI_ orbs and launched them at the ground, in front and just to the side of where he felt his two opponents were about to appear.

Sure enough, Krillin and Gohan fazed into view long enough to see Naruto for a moment just before the blasts detonated, creating a small cloud of smoke. Just as they began to move back from the cloud, Naruto fazed into view above Krillin, fists clenched together above his head before he hammerfisted the bald monk into a crater.

Gohan's eyes widened for a single moment, before narrowing at the brutal attack on his friend. The young half-breed struck with a quick left, only to watch helplessly as Naruto quickly placed a hand on the ground and spun under the younger warriors strike, taking Gohan's feet out in the process. Before the five year old could even try to right himself from the leg sweep, he was launched into the air by a kick to the gut.

The full-blooded Saiyan appeared before his junior sparring partner just as the young warrior stabilized himself in the air. Unfortunately for Gohan, Naruto appeared with a hard look in his eyes and a fist buried wrist deep in the boy's stomach. Naruto narrowed his eyes watching his opponent hunch over and clench himself, "You gotta push through the pain lil' bro, you can't be leaving yourself open like that. Feel the pain later, fight now!" Naruto shouted as he shot forward and lightly, but still painfully, kicked the boy into the air further. He smiled when he saw the young boy recover and place his hands above his head with his fingers spread as his _KI_ spiked.

Gohan grit his teeth in anger at the smirking Saiyan. Giving a low growl, the younger boy charged most of his remaining _KI_ into his current attack, " **Masenko-HAA**

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he held a hand out, as a swirling basketball sized orb of _KI_ grew in his hand. As he charged more _KI_ into the orb, the energy inside became a violent maelstrom of energy. ' _I'm glad I could recreate my signature attack. Especially since I can now do this with it…'_ " **Rasen-Nami(Spiraling Wave)!"** Just as the energy burst from Naruto's hand in a rapidly swirling beam, the Saiyan heard another shout from behind him.

" **Kamehame-HAA!"**

Looking down, Naruto saw Krillin firing the Turtle Style signature move and grit his teeth as he saw that Krillin had angled so Naruto would be in the direct middle of both his opponents attacks. The teen threw his other hand in Krillin's direction, ' _Irritating as this situation is, it was a good plan. If they planned this,'_ Naruto growled, " **Rasen-Nami!"** A slightly larger, second swirling beam was fired to meet the opposing swirling beam. Once the two beams met, Naruto was locked into the two on one beam-battle. Gritting his teeth, the Saiyan thought of the first time he actively drew on his _KI_ , on what he felt as he flared his power as high as possible.

 _ **(Flashback: Two days after the party)**_

 _As Naruto stepped towards to center of the clearing that Bulma had flown him to, whilst following Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin, the eldest Saiyan of the current group closed his eyes and expanded his senses while taking a deep breath. Stopping in the center of the field, Naruto looked towards Piccolo and raised a hand in front of his face, "If it's acceptable, since I have prior experience manipulating an internal energy, I'd like to attempt this on my own once before you give an explanation. If someone would be willing to give a small example?"_

 _Piccolo nodded and smirked, "Sure thing whiskers. Gohan, give him a short but gradual demonstration. Bulma, you may wanna let Krillin lift you in the air. I have a feeling about our new team pet over here."_

" _OI!"_

 _Krillin gently lifted into the air with Bulma, "Really, how much_ KI _can the guy have?"_

 _Bulma replied with a deadpan look, "Were talking about a full-blooded Saiyan who was trained as a ninja with an internal energy similar yet different to_ KI

 _Gohan gave a short snicker at his elder's teasing, he quickly focused afterwards and dropped into a low horse stance. The young boy narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth as he began drawing on his energy. Wind began to sweep outwards from Gohan, "Haah…"_

 _Naruto continued watching for a moment with his arms crossed. He was watching and sensing Gohan's_ KI _, and he nodded after about 15 seconds. "That's enough, thanks a bunch buddy," Naruto said with a grin, before waiting for the boy to take a couple breaths and noticing that Gohan's energy signature was staying steady. The teen then looked toward Piccolo, "So you just draw it to the surface and then maintain the output until it feels natural?"_

 _Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, not bad kid."_

" _So, should I see how far I can push it?" Naruto asked with a grin._

" _Sure, go for it."_

 _Naruto narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists lightly as he spread his feet a little more than shoulder width apart. He looked inward for his_ KI _and quickly found it, it was certainly calmer than chakra, yet at the same time, felt more powerful. The teenage Saiyan tightened his fists and grit his teeth as he mentally latched on and began pulling his_ KI _to the surface._

 _The Earth began to lightly shake as Piccolo used all of his sense to monitor the young Saiyan._ 'My word, he's already passed my power before Vegeta's partner killed me and he's just starting. I originally was expecting him to have as much _KI_ as Gohan, but at this rate, he may be closer to my level.'

 _As Piccolo was having his internal debate, the ground began shaking more and a dark blue aura slowly began creeping up Naruto's form while it swirled._

" _Haa...haa… Haa!" The Saiyan began shouting, slowly increasing in volume. As the blue aura finished covering his form, Naruto's fists snapped up, bending at the elbows as he threw his head back. "HAA..! HAA..!"_

 _Piccolo watched as the Saiyan's aura exploded outwards, cratering the ground beneath the teen. As the winds picked up, causing Gohan to skid back a few inches, Piccolo was impressed as the teens_ KI _began to level out. Not that he'd ever tell the teen,_ 'A little more than I had while fighting Frieza's second form. He may be strong enough to take Frieza in his third for.' _Just as the Namekian thought that, he saw Naruto suddenly hunch over and felt a small spark._

 _The teen wasn't quite sure how to describe what he was feeling, he could sense more power and was reaching for it. It felt mostly the same but there was a slightly different feel to it; it felt aggressive and angry, primal would describe it well. "HAA! HAA! HAA..!"_

 _Piccolo was stunned, the boy's hair remained the same, so the other most likely didn't notice anything but a brief fluctuation of_ KI _. Piccolo on the other hand was directly in front of the Saiyan and still close. Therefore, he got to see Naruto's eyes flash jade once before the teen fell to his knees huffing._ 'My word, this boy's been a Saiyan a few days and almost unlocked the legend on his first time actively drawing on his _KI._ I guess a lot of his chakra converted over to KI.' " _Good, you've got a large well of power already, now we'll just have to get you proficient using it in high speed combat."_

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to grab onto that primal feeling again. To the former shinobi, it felt similar to the nine tails chakra. Except instead of being filled with hate, it was just anger. " **GRRRAAHH!"** As he shouted, the size of both his beams suddenly increased dramatically.

Krillin abandoned his attack at the last moment, avoiding direct damage.

Gohan didn't, he held out and continually tried to overpower the elder Saiyan.

 _*BOOM!*_

As the young half breed began to fall, Naruto appeared and caught the defeated boy. Looking him over, Naruto saw that while his clothes were in tatters and his body covered in scrapes and cuts, Gohan didn't seem to have any lasting damage.

Piccolo watched with narrowed eyes from the sidelines, ' _Honestly, this kid is ridiculous. He never seems to run out of energy unless I beat it out of him. It's only been four months and he can already take Krillin and Gohan at the same time and win two out of three times.'_ The Namekian was knock it off his thoughts by the bald warrior landing next to him.

"I think those two would get more out of sparring against you. I can't keep up with either of them, _damn Saiyans._ " Krillin mumbled the last part while he rubbed his shoulder.

Piccolo nodded in agreement, "Their rates of growth are astounding. Especially Naruto's, but I guess that's because he already had experience manipulating an internal energy. Plus, his slight healing factor coupled with the boost Saiyans seem to get from intense battles."

Krillin nodded, before taking a thoughtful look, "Isn't tomorrow the day we summon Porunga again?"

Piccolo smirked, "Yeah, but plans have changed. The kid already spoke to the others through King Kai. Tien and Chiaotzu are going to stay until our dragon balls have recharged."

 **Capsule Corp, the following day**

The Z fighters were currently gathered behind Capsule Corp. The visitors from planet Namek had just disappeared along with Porunga. The group from Earth had been surprised to hear that the wouldn't be reviving their friends yet, so they were anxious to find out what exactly the first two wishes had been used for.

Naruto looked towards his new friends as they sent him questioning glances, "Well, I guess I can begin by having Gohan join us now. That'll partially answer what one of the wishes was used for. GOHAN!"

Everyone looked up as the young half Saiyan came down from the top of Capsule Corp. At first, the group was confused as to what they were missing until Chi Chi noticed something that made her angry, "Why is that infernal tail back?!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the overacting mother, "Because that 'infernal tail' is part of who he is whether you like it or not! The first wish was for pure hearted Saiyan's tails to always grow back, no matter the method they were removed in. Based on the little knowledge I've been able to gather, Saiyans are stronger with their tails."

Chi Chi huffed, "I doesn't matter, just because I've allowed him to train doesn't mean he'll ever be fighting with you all again!"

"You're wrong mom," Chi Chi's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked towards her son. "I'm sorry but I refuse to simply sit on the sidelines and do nothing while my FRIENDS sacrifice their lives to keep me safe. That will NEVER happen again. The time for martial arts is not over mom. Considering the events of the past few years, it's more important than ever before. I won't abandon my comrades!"

Naruto smiled at Gohan and ruffled the younger Saiyans hair, "Those who break the rules are scum, this is true… but those who would abandon their friends and comrades are worse than scum." Looking back to the boys mother, Naruto crossed his arms, "To be totally honest, I agree with you on some level. A child his age has no business fighting against some of the monsters that tend to pop up around here."

Seeing some of the shocked looks that he was receiving Naruto continued, "That being said, no other child his age has the amount of power that Gohan has. On top of that, he had made this decision on his own, just like I'm told he made the decision to go to Namek on his own." Seeing Chi Chi look down Naruto frowned, "To be honest, you shouldn't really be too surprised by this. Fighting is literally in his blood. What did you think would happen when you decided to start a family with the strongest guy around? Aren't the morals your son is developing some of the same morals that made you fall in love with Goku?"

Her eyes widened as Chi Chi realized that Naruto was right. Tears began falling as she realized how much of a hypocrite she had been.

Naruto watched with a sad smile as Gohan quickly hugged his mother to soothe her tears. "If it's any consolation, I'd give my life before standing by and watching Gohan die. That's the promise of a lifetime!"

After giving the mother and son some time to recover from the emotional moment, Bulma brought her attention back to Naruto, "So how about the second wish?"

Naruto smirked as he pulled a capsule out of his pocket and pressed the button before tossing it into the open field. A huge amount of smoke appeared, clearing to show a massive building. "This warehouse is split into two halves. The first half is split into four different rooms while the second half is one massive room. Each room has a separate control panel to control gravity and can go as high as 1,000 times that of Earth's gravity."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, "While the limit is impressive, why use a wish on something my father and I could have built?"

Naruto simply smirked, "It's indestructible, meaning it'll also serve as a portable bunker. Meaning the next time there's a major threat, the fighters won't have to worry about the safety of our loved ones, and instead can put all our focus into the battle at hand."

 **A year later**

Near Mount Paozu, outside the Son family home, Gohan and Naruto could be seen having a light spar. After feeling Vegeta land a few hours ago, Gohan wanted to have a simple hand to hand warm up before approaching Capsule Corp. Standing to the side, Chi Chi was watching until both boys stopped.

Naruto was dressed in his usual black _GI_ with a short sleeve red undershirt over mesh armor that reaches his elbows. His belt, wristbands and boots were all red and his tail was wrapped over his belt. Gohan was wearing a _GI_ in the same style but with Piccolo's colors

Naruto looked towards the younger boy, "Gohan, what is this energy signature I'm feeling?"

Gohan looked like he had seen a ghost, "Frieza… but that's not possible."

The elder Saiyan grabbed his cloak off a nearby boulder, "Well, considering how your dad barely made it off world before Namek blew, he probably didn't have enough time to confirm the bastards death." Looking towards Chi Chi as she approached, Naruto signed, "Look, I'm not even gonna try to hide what's going on. Goku failed to kill Frieza. I'm going and I'm pretty sure I couldn't convince Gohan to stay even if I wanted to."

Chi Chi frowned, "Keep him safe for me?"

Naruto smiled gently, "I promise to do my best. You should get to my place, the rest of the noncombatants should be heading there also." Lifting off gently, Naruto looked towards Gohan, "Let's go bro."

 **Near ground zero**

As the two youngest Saiyans landed, they noticed Piccolo was already present and could sense several other energy signatures approaching. Naruto approached the Namekian while Gohan waited on the others to arrive, "So realistically, what are our chances here?"

Piccolo crossed his arms and looked to the sky, "Between Gohan, Vegeta, you and me, we should be okay."

Naruto expanded his senses and focused, "Who is the other energy signature up closer to where the bastard is going to land?"

Piccolo rose a nonexistent eyebrow before focusing his own senses, "To be honest, I'm not sure. Whomever it is, feels like they're at about the same level as Vegeta and you."

"And that's just what we can sense," feeling the arrival of the others, Naruto created a quick mental link with Piccolo. " _We should probably keep this between us until we know more."_

" _I'm going to let Gohan know,"_ Piccolo paused, then his mouth twitched into an amused smirk. " _You get to let Vegeta know."_

" _Aw, why do I have to talk to the princess?"_

Piccolo snorted, " _Because it'd be better if he found out now, rather than during a fight."_

"I think it's just for your twisted amusement," Naruto whispered. "Despite that, you're right. It's better to get this over with." Turning around, the whiskers Saiyan walked up to the arrogant _Prince of Saiyans._

 **A few minutes ago**

Landing, Vegeta looked up and saw Gohan and Krillin. Sending their energy, the prince could see that they both had increased their power levels, especially the little half breed. Deciding he could use a warm up, he began to approach the boy, before he sensed the Namekian with another power level.

Looking in their direction, Vegeta saw that the new person was approaching him. The first thing the prince noticed, was that this guy was wearing an outfit similar to Goku's, with the addition of a high collar cloak with black flames. Then Vegeta noticed the tail.

Naruto cut Vegeta off by holding a hand out to shake hands with the prince, "Let's get one thing straight, you're prideful, I get that. No matter how many members are left, you are still the Prince of Saiyans. That being said, you want any respect from me? It's earned not given, so don't talk to me as if I'm an ant and maybe we'll get along. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, as to my past, I'll happily exchange that info for info about the Saiyan race after this situation has been dealt with."

Vegeta held the young Saiyans gaze for a moment, trying to get a measure on the boy. He was slightly ticked off about the whole respect thing, but he couldn't deny being impressed by the way he presented himself. One look and the prince could tell this was a warrior, perhaps he'd wait to judge the boy. Vegeta reached forward and grasped the outstretched hand...tightly, "You'll know your place soon enough _boy_."

Naruto smirked and gripped back equally as tight, "Oh? And what place is that _Princess_?" The whiskered Saiyan pulled his hand back when he saw a vein appear on Vegeta's forehead. "The whole reason I came over here is because Piccolo and I sensed another energy up closer to where Frieza should be landing. The person must have noticed us because it disappeared shortly afterwards. Whether you wanted the heads up or not, you know that we can't afford any surprises right now with who's coming. By the way, any clue who the second, slightly weaker, signature is?"

Vegeta took a deep breath to resist lashing out at the 'Princess' comment. "It doesn't matter who this mystery person is, I'll be handling Frieza myself. As to the second signature, maybe I'll let you try your hand against that one, Frieza's father King Cold. I'll get to see what you can do."

Naruto grinned, "I'll try not to make you jealous." Before Vegeta could respond, the younger Saiyan lifted off the ground and faced the group that had been watching the two Saiyans interact. Spotting a head of blue hair, Naruto sighed, "I don't care who's stupid decision it was to bring Bulma but I'm sure I can take a guess. Yamcha, I'm trusting her safety to you. If anything happens to her and you're alive, I'll beat you into a coma." Afterwards, he quickly took to the air, staying close to the ground with his power level suppressed to get closer to Frieza's ship.

Piccolo snorted, "Kids in a bit of a rush, Tien you're with Gohan. Vegeta you're with me or Naruto. Along with Krillin, we'll be surrounding the landing location while Naruto keeps the enemies focus. If he is forced to go full power or quickly overpowered, we'll intervene." Creating a quick mental link with Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta, Piccolo added, " _Naruto and I are hoping to draw out our mystery KI source first."_

Vegeta simply crossed his arms, "I'll play along for now."

 **Landing Zone**

Frieza's ship had landed and the tyrant, his father and their men had just exited the ship and taken in the sight of the wasteland they landed in. Frieza turned to address the soldiers, "Move out men, and when you encounter the earthlings, well...you know what to do. If you come across Vegeta, I do wish to see him again. No go!"

The moment half of the men lifted off, multiple slashes appeared coming from both directions. The bodies of those men immediately dropped, while the gazes of the remaining soldiers along with the two tyrants were drawn to the two new arrivals.

Glancing to his right, Naruto took in the appearance of the swordsman as he let his energy blade fade. ' _To be honest, with the hair color and the Capsule Corp jacket, this guy looks like he's related to Bulma.'_ Seeing the warrior give him a similar look, Naruto gave a light smile as he looked back to the enemy and spoke lowly, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"...Trunks."

Standing across from the warriors, Frieza gave a quick glance at the two strangers before spotting a twitch from the 'belt' of the black and red dressed warrior. The tyrant gave an amused smirk, "My, you monkeys keep popping up everywhere."

Naruto smirked back, "Well, considering the last monkey you came across gave you such a nice makeover, maybe you should have been more thorough with our annihilation." His smirk turned into a fanged grin when he saw the tyrant tense his crossed arms and increase his grip. "Guess it's hoping for too much to assume that you've come to Earth to repent for your wicked ways?"

Frieza felt his eye twitch, "No, I'm afraid not. I have a much better plan," The tyrant let a cruel smirk form on his lips, "Instead, I'm going to pile the dead bodies of Son Goku's friends and allies in front of my ship-"

Naruto sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say something like that." He shrugged his shoulders, before slipping his coat off and tossing it backwards, forming a crater on impact. "See, I've only been on this a planet a short time. That being said, I kind of like it here. So I'd prefer if you didn't get all blast happy."

"Someone remove this annoying pest from my presence!"

"Guess there's no avoiding it then,"

As the soldiers spread out, Trunks stepped forward, "Listen up, I'll only say this once! Surrender now and I'll let you live! Once we start this, there's no going back!"

One of the soldiers stepped forward before pressing a button to get a read on both warriors power levels. "Hmph, the guy with purple hair is only reading a five, what a joke. The monkey has a power level of three, this shouldn't take long." The soldier raised is hand before firing a small _KI_ orb.

Seeing Trunks carelessly deflect it, Naruto snorted, "Honestly, he's just trying to insult you at this point." Seeing the purple haired boy deflect three more, the whiskered Saiyan sighed, "I'm bored." Deciding to start things, Naruto rushed in low and fast.

Trunks followed close behind, watching as his temporary ally calmy redirected the soldiers arm before dropping to a handstand and driving both feet into the aliens gut, launching him into the air. Taking the shot, Trunks rose up and hit the soldier with a roundhouse kick, sending him into the side of Frieza's ship unconscious.

Naruto stood as Trunks landed beside him, "Good assist." Seeing the rest of the soldiers about to charge, Naruto focused his _KI_ into both hands sharply, "I'll take the left half." Seeing the soldiers charge, both humanoids disappeared.

When they reappeared, Trunks was sheathing his sword while Naruto was seen with dual _KI_ blades just before they faded away. As the bodies dropped, Trunks faced the two tyrants, "Remind me, what was it you were saying to those soldiers before we appeared. Something about killing all the Earthlings before the Super Saiyan showed up?"

Frieza just grinned, "That is what I said, wipe out humanity. Although, finding myself short of minions, I guess I'll just have to roll up the proverbial sleeves and get my hands a little dirty."

Naruto watched the interaction silently while focusing on his senses, ' _His_ KI _is slowly rising and the way he's talking is starting to make me question a few things. So, he's a Super Saiyan?'_ Noticing the rocks starting to rise, Naruto vanished and reappeared about fifty yards to the left. Focusing heavily on his senses, Naruto paid close attention to Trunks' energy and how it was being focused. ' _Seems like it's being concentrated into his back...am I sensing anger? I haven't really noticed any emotions until now, maybe I retained a small bit of the negative emotion sensing. Thank you Kurama!'_ Seeing his new friends hair standing up and golden, with jade eyes, Naruto let out a low whistle, ' _That really is an impressive transformation, and if I'm right, I should be able to recreate it later. So let's see, purple hair, Capsule Corp jacket and he's at least part Saiyan. I'm from another dimension, so with some of the tech at Bulma's company currently, it's believable that she's his mother in the future. If that's true, who's daddy?'_

Naruto stood to the side and watched as the formery smug tyrant had a short mental breakbone, launching multiple attacks at Trunks. _Probably having flashbacks of Goku.'_ Naruto looked on as Frieza threw a massive blast at the SSJ, he knew Trunks would have no problem with it and was just toying with the alien overlords. He was proven right when Trunks slowly walked out of the crater carrying Frieza's **Super Nova** above his head. He snorted at the SSJ's sarcasm, "Yeah, we'd probably get along." Naruto followed the Saiyans energy as it reappeared on the cliff above himself and the tyrants. Trunks quickly got the attention of the tyrants as he fired off a powerful _KI_ blast that was narrowly escaped as Frieza and Cold shot into the air in different directions.

Seeing his chance to end this quickly, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared in King Cold's guard, drawing the father's attention from the SSJ descending on his son.

Glancing down, the shifter saw a massive swirling blue orb in his gut, "Now wait just-"

" **Cho RasenNami! (Super Spiralling wave) "** The swirling orb burst into a beam that obliterated Cold from his hip to just below his shoulders. Letting the blast die down, Naruto watched as the former tyrant dropped without a single sound. "I was really starting to get bored with these guys." Looking up, he caught sight of Frieza sliced into pieces just before Trunks incinerated those pieces with a _KI_ blast. As Trunks lowered, Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a grin present, "Thank god you were here, not sure I could have handled both of them myself." The whiskered Saiyan's voice dropped low as he spoke again, "Then again, I'm sure you already know that your mother and her friends are on that cliff."

Trunk's eyes widened for just a fraction of a second as he dropped his transformation.

Naruto grinned, "I thought so, don't worry, that's family business as far as I'm concerned."

Trunks sighed in relief, "Thanks for that, wouldn't wanna prevent my own birth."

"Might not wanna give them a name then, that plus your appearance and heritage kinda gave it away to me." Naruto shrugged, "Fortunately, Piccolo is the only other person who would put it together that easily."

"That's pretty sound advice."

Both Saiyan's attention was drawn towards a slim female of 5'6". She had purple hair pulled into a ponytail, a purple tank top that stopped just above her navel, tight black shorts, white gloves and shoes. Naruto took in these features for a moment...plus a few other features. ' _Damn, she's like a younger, hotter version of Bulma.'_ Thinking on this for another moment, Naruto smiled, "Another child of Bulma from the future? What is this a family reunion on the battlefield?"

The newcomer giggled while Trunks had his eyes wide. She extended her hand towards the whiskered Saiyan, "Bulla Briefs."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Glancing to the male time traveler and seeing his shocked expression Naruto rose and eyebrow, "We dealing with multiple timelines here?"

The siblings glanced to each other for a moment before Trunks spoke up, "Androids?" Receiving a small nod from his sister, Trunks crossed his arms, "Different but similar it seems, although I've never heard of you Naruto."

"Neither have I, although, I have no future to go back to. So I got plenty of time to get to know you _whiskers_." At the end of her statement, she ran a finger across Naruto's cheeks getting a purr out of him.

Naruto felt a shiver shoot down his spine, ' _Honestly, I feel like I'm dealing with Anko or Ino.'_ Taking a step back to collect himself, Naruto took a deep breath, "I'm assuming you both came back for more than Frieza?"

Bulla gave a grim nod, "It'd be best if we waited for Kakarot to arrive in about two hours."

Trunks nodded in agreement, "Luckily I know where he's going to land."

Naruto gently lifted off the ground, "Well, let me just hollar at the rest of the group and we'll get going." Turning towards the cliff that his friends were on, Naruto cupped his mouth, "YO! THESE TWO KNOW WHERE GOKU IS GOING TO LAND! LET'S GO WELCOME HIM HOME!" Afterwards, he took off with the siblings just in front of him, "So...Kakarot? Would that make you Vegeta's kids?"

Trunks simply facepalmed while Bulla let out another giggle, "It's nice having another Saiyan around with the ability to use their brain."

* * *

"Now wait just a damn minute here!" Vegeta shouted with a glare directed towards the whisker marked Saiyan. "What the hell do you mean you can't tell us anything else about these two brats?!"

Naruto sighed, the prince had been like this since landing, _'Probably because of Trunks transforming into a Super Saiyan.'_

Bulla stepped forward, "Look, him and I are siblings but from different futures. For example, I don't have anything to return to and never had a brother until now. Plus, Naruto was never present in either of our timelines, so we're dealing with uncharted territory here. My name is Bulla, his is Trunks, that plus our appearance should tell you all who mommy dearest is."

Bulma stepped forward, "You're both my kids?" Receiving nods, she looked towards her daughter, who she noticed looked like a muscular clone. "And you said there's nothing for you to return to."

"That's right-" before she could continue, she was engulfed in a hug by her 'mother'.

After a moment, Bulma pulled back with an apologetic smile while giving the girls hands a reassuring squeeze, "Then you'll just have to stay at Capsule Corp with you grandparents and me."

Bulla returned the squeeze and the smile, "As much as I would love to, and I really would, I don't really think that would be a good idea. The more interaction I have with you all, the more that the future may change."

The elder of the two Briefs women hummed in thought. After a few moments, her eyes lit up, "You said that Naruto wasn't present in your timeline, correct?" Receiving a nod in response, Bulma smiled brightly, "Then I'll just have to give him a larger Capsule home to accommodate. By the way Naruto, the publisher called about the first _Shinobi Storm_ book, said it'll be hitting the shelves soon."

Bulla smirked as she looked to the shocked Saiyan, "That's a good point, I can interact as much as I want with him without influencing the timeline." She then looked back to her mother, "It's settled then, I'll be staying with whiskers at least until the androids arrive. After all, our goal is to change the timeline from that point on."

The whiskered Saiyan couldn't believe this, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here! Shouldn't I get a say in this?!"

Both women looked to him and grinned, before replying cheerily in unison, "Nope!"

The male Saiyan vanished from sight for a moment, before reappearing off to the side, crouched over, with a small rain cloud above his head as he drew circles in the dirt. After a moment, a thought knocked him out of his temporary depression, "Hey! This just means I won't even need to leave home for a decent sparring partner anymore!"

Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms, "Seriously, with the way you were eyeing her earlier, it's not like you were going to turn her down anyway whiskers."

The group burst into laughter as Naruto blushed brightly while scowling at the Namekian. "Screw you Green Bean!" he yelled as he launched himself at his teacher. The sound of laughter increased as a dust cloud was formed with the occasional limb being seen from the cloud.

 **Later**

After a short scuffle, the fight broke up and the group began conversing to pass the time. Trunks had even pulled out a Capsule to reveal a mini fridge that held refreshments for everyone. Currently, the male time traveler was sitting against a rock throwing occasional glances towards the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta had noticed the looks coming from Trunks and finally had enough, "What? You see something you like boy?!" Watching as the purple haired Saiyan averted his gaze, Vegeta smirked, "Yeah, that's right, eyes to yourself! I don't swing that way!"

Naruto smirked wickedly and gently elbowed Bulla to get her attention. "Hey Vegeta!" the whiskered Saiyan called out, getting the older Saiyan's attention, "Nice shirt...Princess!"

Bulla giggled when she saw a vein appear on her father's forehead, "Yeah, pink is a good color on you!"

Vegeta's hands began leaking blood from how tight his fists were clinched, "That's enough! I'm going to-"

"Hey look, here comes Goku's ship!"

Seeing the ship approaching, Vegeta took a deep breath, "This isn't over boy!"

Naruto simply smirked in response, "Whatever you say… _Princess_." Seeing the 'princess' fuming at the continued insults, Naruto snorted. _'Man, never thought I'd enjoy pissing people off this much. Must be a Saiyan thing.'_

A few moments later, Goku's ship had landed and everyone was standing at the edge of the crater formed from the impact. Stepping out of the ship, Goku looked in surprise that all his friends were gathered, "Hey, how'd you guys know where I was going to land?"

Vegeta scoffed, "That would be thanks to the purple haired kids."

Trunks stepped forward, "Goku, could I speak to you for a moment."

Goku nodded and stepped and lifted off to follow Trunks. Before either could leave, they were interrupted.

"Trunks, if you're in a hurry to get home then you don't have time for a dick measuring contest."

Goku looked towards the source of the voice and was slightly surprised to find someone in a black and red GI with a coat. Then he remembered that King Kia had mentioned something about a new Saiyan on Earth that his son, Gohan, had taken a liking to. "You're Naruto," after receiving a nod, Goku smiled brightly, "I hear I'm a little late to say this, but welcome to Earth."

Bulla stepped forward, "Look, my name is Bulla," she pointed towards the still hovering teen, "That's Trunks. He and I are both from alternate futures that have been destroyed by androids created by Dr Gero of the Red Ribbon Army. He built these androids for the purpose of killing you in retaliation for you stopping him in your youth. Unfortunately, you had died from a heart virus a few months before the androids attacked. Bulma, who is the mother of both Trunks and I, built a time machine so we could each travel back in time to at least give you all a fighting chance. Everyone here, has died in our timelines..."

Goku's eyes widened, along with everyone else's, "That's...a lot to take in."

Naruto sighed, "You're right Goku...but," Everyone looked to the whiskered Saiyan, as Naruto looked towards the travelers, "Would I be correct in assuming that there was no warning of their attack?" Bulla hesitated for a split second, before nodding immediately after Trunks. _'Could she be...'_ Naruto shook his head, before looking back to Goku just as the elder Saiyan received a small bottle from Trunks, he'd address her hesitation in private. "That means we have multiple anomalies working in our favor, unfortunately, they could also work against us depending on the changes they bring to the timeline."

Goku tilted his head in confusion, "Would you care to explain?"

The younger Saiyan closed his eyes and raised his right hand with a single finger extended as he began listing the current changes, "First of all, I was never present in either of their timelines, meaning that you all have an extra fighter on your side that is completely unknown to the enemy. Second, if my assumption of the contents of the bottle in your hand is correct, then we'll still have you on our side. Although, considering it was a heart condition that killed you in the future, plus with Trunks and myself taking out Frieza and Cold, your heart condition may not show itself until a later date. Although, that brings me to the last big anomaly, having the knowledge of the attack in the first place."

Vegeta scoffed, "You act like that's such a big deal _boy_."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "And your underestimating the value of this knowledge _Princess_! Everyone here, except Goku and myself, were killed by these androids, that includes you!" Seeing a small amount of realization dawn upon the warrior, Naruto continued, "Knowing that, I'll bet your already revising your current training plan to be more intense than ever, which means you'll be stronger than you were in their future. As long as everyone else here does the same, we may actually stand a chance. Let me be clear though, if you're not training yourself into the ground, then picking yourself up, only to repeat the process until you can't move; then your wasting your time and possibly endangering the lives of the people you care about. When the day comes, you should remain with the non-combatants like the Brief family or Master Roshi as a last line of defense." As he made his statement, his eyes swept over the gathered warriors. _'When did Goku get those ridiculous glasses...?'_

Trunks nodded slightly, "As harsh as the wording may be, Naruto has a strong point."

Goku nodded in agreement, "Honestly, even if everyone here does break themselves training, we should still have a last line when the androids attack." The elder SSJ felt his eyes widen in realization as his gaze returned to the time travelling duo, "Speaking of, neither of you actually mentioned when that is."

Once again, Naruto noticed Bulla hesitate before letting Trunks answer.

"Three years from now on May 12th, at 10am, nine miles southwest of _South City_."

The whiskered Saiyan decided to get a second opinion on his thoughts concerning the female Saiyan while the rest of the group spoke and bid goodbye to Trunks. _'Piccolo, can you here me?'_ Naruto saw the Namekian make eye contact and nod in confirmation, so he shared his observations and thoughts with his teacher.

Piccolo closed his eyes and crossed his arms, _'You're bringing up valid concerns, but why don't you just tell me what you think the reasoning is. Do you think that Bulla is actually an enemy?'_

 _'WHAT?!'_ Naruto had to physically restrain himself from reacting outwardly, _'No! I think she's from a different time than Trunks.'_

 _'She already confir-'_

Naruto shook his head, _'I'm not just talking about a different future here Piccolo. I think she's from a different point in time, further into the future.'_

The seven foot tall warrior felt his eyes widen just a fraction, _'So there was an android attack but it was before she was born, therefore she doesn't know the exact details?'_ Piccolo saw his student nod, making the Namekian think hard about the possibility. _'It's possible and actually makes sense. The question is, how and when will you confront her?'_

Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his black hair, _'I'm not sure yet, but when I do, you and Goku will be the first two that will know whatever I find out. I may be strong, but you two have more experience than me. I'll need help planning...'_

 **END**

 **So I just wanted to credit the idea for my indestructible warehouse to** _ **ts24**_ **and his story** _ **Searching in the past**_

 **Sorry if anyone has a problem with my introduction of Bulla, but I wanted something different.**


	3. Destiny Still Arrives

**A.N. I've had a few requests made, so I've decided to start listing relevant power levels, using power levels as listed on** Neoseeker **. To be honest, I don't know if they're all accurate, but I'll use what makes sense and tweak what I think needs tweaked. This is for two reasons; first and most obviously is that Naruto and Bulla will change different events just by being present, thereby having an effect on the power levels of the Dragon Team members that they have excessive contact with(mainly the ones not fully human). The second reason is simple...this is fanfiction and I'm the author of this story. I have no intention of making any massive changes until after Buu and into DBS(Dear Log, I hope I can keep focused long enough to make it that far) so don't think I'm going to go crazy.**

 ** _Last time with The Maelstrom Saiyan:_**

 ** _The whiskered Saiyan decided to get a second opinion on his thoughts concerning the female Saiyan while the rest of the group spoke and bid goodbye to Trunks._ 'Piccolo, can you here me?'** ** _Naruto saw the Namekian make eye contact and nod in confirmation, so he shared his observations and thoughts with his teacher._**

 ** _Piccolo closed his eyes and crossed his arms,_ 'You're bringing up valid concerns, but why don't you just tell me what you think the reasoning is. Do you think that Bulla is actually an enemy?'**

 **'WHAT?!' _Naruto had to physically restrain himself from reacting outwardly,_ 'No! I think she's from a different time than Trunks.'**

 **'She already confir-'**

 ** _Naruto shook his head,_ 'I'm not just talking about a different future here Piccolo. I think she's from a different POINT in time, FURTHER into the future.'**

 ** _The seven foot tall warrior felt his eyes widen just a fraction,_ 'So there was an android attack but it was before she was born, therefore she doesn't know the exact details?' _Piccolo saw his student nod, making the Namekian think hard about the possibility._ 'It's possible and actually makes sense, the question is, how and when will you confront her?'**

 ** _Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his black hair,_ 'I'm not sure yet, but when I do, you and Goku will be the first two that will know whatever I find out. I may be strong, but you two have more experience than me. I'll need help planning...'**

 **-What will happen with the Androids?-**

 **-Will our heroes manage as well as they may have in a different timeline?-**

 **-Will we find out if Bulla is telling the whole truth?-**

 **-And most importantly, will the author just shut up and get on with the story already?!**

 **Disclaimer : I still do not claim ownership of Naruto or Dragon Ball(Z/Super)**

 ** _Tuesday, Age 766 February_**

High above a forest in Mt Paozu, shock waves could be seen across the sky. The shock waves were a product of Naruto, Piccolo and Gohan, clashing with Goku in a 3v1 sparring. Goku and Piccolo were extremely surprised to learn that the whiskered saiyan had somehow convinced the elder saiyan's hot tempered wife to allow Gohan to train, as long as he gets his school work finished. This had become a normal sight in the past year and a half since Goku's return to Earth. The enemies-turned-friends decided against asking how Naruto convinced her. Speaking of the whiskered Saiyan, he appeared in the air with his fists clenched together above his head. The shoulder of his training shirt and the knees of his pants were torn apart. He also had some dirt covering his body and uniform, proof of the unyielding planet below his feet.

The orange clothed Saiyan, Goku, appeared a second after his opponent, his uniform and body showing slightly more wear and tear. In his defense, he was fighting three people and slightly afraid of hurting one of them. Unfortunately for Goku, his back was facing Naruto when he appeared, causing the elder warrior to not see the painful hammer fist about to give him a concussion.

 _BAM_

Goku was sent flying towards the ground rapidly, only to catch a quick flash of green, before more pain was added and the Saiyan rose into the air again. A shout of **' Lightning Blade'** doubled Goku's current pain, destroyed the back of his uniform and caused his muscles to begin contracting painfully. The Saiyan was sent on one final decent towards the ground where, upon making impact with the ground after traveling through a few trees, a crater formed around Goku.

Naruto and Piccolo landed at the edge of the crater breathing harshly, quickly followed by Gohan. Both, the Namekian and the Saiyan half-breed, sporting just as many cuts and scrapes as the other two fighters. All four were breathing very hard and Goku was struggling to reach his feet when two simultaneous rumbles were heard.

Naruto saw Piccolo and Gohan eye him and Goku, causing the whiskered saiyan to rub the back of his head in embarrassment while looking to his elder, "What do say we call this a draw and go get some food?"

Hearing this, Goku fell back on his rear and sighed, "Man I thought you'd never ask! I've been hungry for 20 minutes!"

Laughter was heard from all the Saiyans during the trip back to the Son home, Piccolo even had a small smirk of amusement. Once they landed, Naruto asked Goku to describe his experience on planet Namek. Halfway through their lunch, Goku was talking about forming the **' Spirit Bomb'** when Piccolo noticed Naruto become lost in thought for a short time. After a moment, the Namekian decided to address his second student, "What's on your mind kid?"

Naruto sighed, "I've got something I need to look into, I should be back this weekend." Standing up, the 20 year old looked towards Chi Chi, "Thank you for lunch, it was wonderful as usual." After speaking his thanks, Naruto took to the air and took off towards home. Leaving most of the remaining group confused.

Gohan was just as confused as his father, "What do you think that was all about dad?"

When Goku hesitated to answer, Piccolo spoke up from his place under a nearby tree, "I think it has something to do with an old technique of his."

Goku's eyes lit up, "Oh? I forgot that you've seen his memories. So, what's this technique you mentioned buddy?"

The Namekian showed no reaction for a moment, before allowing a small smirk to appear on his lips, "Now why would I want to ruin the surprise? I will say this; if I'm right about what he's doing, he'll probably want a one on one sparring match with you, Goku, when he comes back. I suggest you don't take him lightly if I'm right." After speaking, Piccolo took off into the air in the opposite direction as Naruto.

Father and son looked to each other before shrugging and continuing their meal.

 ** _Outskirts of West City_**

Right at the edge of a forest, just outside of West City, is where Naruto had decided to set up his four bedroom home gifted to him by Bulma. A hundred yards into the forest, a large warehouse could be seen from the air. After scanning the house with his senses, Naruto found it to be empty and continued on to the warehouse. After landing and entering, Naruto found his target located in the largest of the gravity rooms, Bulla.

The time travelling female saiyan was currently wearing a form fitting black vest and pants with black cloth wrapped around her hands and half way to her elbows. She was holding herself off the ground with her body in a horizontal position and her hands on the ground near her hips. Slowly the purple haired saiyan began to raise her feet into the air, gradually rising into a hand stand before going through a slow set of vertical push-ups while sweat covered her body.

The whiskered saiyan blushed for a moment, before he glanced at the gravity machine and whistled, "Damn, 120X Earth's gravity? Impressive!"

Bulla, upon hearing this, smirked as she rose from another push up. She then slowly let her feet fall in front of her head and stood up to look at her friend/housemate, "Thanks Whiskers!" She then walked over towards the machine and shut it down, before grabbing a towel and a bottle of water. After taking a drink, she looked at the time, "Well, you're home early. What happen, Chi Chi go on the warpath and you ran away?"

Naruto snorted, "You and I both know that woman never goes off on me because I support her on Gohan doing something with his life other than just fighting." The whiskered saiyan ran a hand through his hair before looking towards the girl that had become one of his most precious people, "I'm actually just dropping in to take a shower, grab some fresh clothes and some food, before leaving on a short training trip. I should be back in three days; worst case scenario, I'll be gone for a week."

Bulla rose an eyebrow in curiosity, "What's the deal Naru? What brought this about?"

The former shinobi chuckled, "I just need some privacy for a few days to work on a 'new' technique." Naruto saw that Bulla noticed the way he'd said 'new' and he just shook his head, "I promise to explain everything once I come back, but I'm keeping this one close to the chest for the moment."

The purple haired girl pouted and scooted over beside her friend, "Can't you at least give me a hint?"

Naruto blushed slightly for a moment at how cute she looked, then he smirked, "Fine but this is all you get; I'm going to be working on trying to recreate an old technique."

 ** _Four days later:_**

As the Son family home came into view, Naruto could barely contain his excitement. The shinobi turned saiyan had the past three days getting the hang of his recreated ability, and he couldn't wait to try it out in combat. As such, he unknowingly increased his speed for the fourth time since beginning his trip for their weekend training session. The whiskered saiyan had tried convincing Bulla to join them this weekend, stating that the female saiyan would not want to miss seeing Naruto's fight with the Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, Bulla had insisted on keeping her interaction with the other member of Team Shenron, as Naruto had taken to calling the defenders of Earth, to a minimum.

Naruto shook his head to focus on the present when he noticed that he was right above Goku's home. Quickly landing in front of the home, he was about to knock on the door when a shout caught his attention. Walking around the home, the whiskered saiyan saw Chi Chi braining her husband with a frying pan, causing him to burst with laughter. "Mrs Son, I really don't think Goku can afford the brain cells your beating out of him," Naruto said between giggles.

Chi Chi huffed and crossed her arms, "Well then maybe he shouldn't be trying to sneak our son out of the house before Gohan can finish his homework for today."

Naruto looked towards the young half breed, and smirked when he noticed that Gohan refused to make eye contact with anyone, "Based on his body language, it seems that Gohan isn't completely innocent in this." So the younger of the two full saiyans helped the half breed's mother make sure that Gohan got his homework finished. An hour later, all three saiyans were flying towards their training grounds when Naruto looked towards the other two, "If it's okay with you two, I'd prefer a one on one match against Goku first thing this morning." Seeing them both smirk, Naruto was confused, "What's with the smirks?"

Goku chuckled slightly, "Oh, just that Piccolo warned me that this would be happening. Not whatever it is you've been working on, just the challenge." As the three approached the grounds, they saw that Piccolo was already present along with another person who occasionally joined the quartet. "Hey Krillin; Piccolo you were right about Naruto's request."

Krillin raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What request?"

Gohan, who everyone could tell was excited, answered, "Bro and dad are going to start with a one on one fight today!"

Shock was evident on the former monk's face as he looked towards the challenger, "Are you sure about this Naruto, this is Goku were talking about!"

Naruto smirked as he stepped into the large fighting ring that had been marked when they found this clearing, "Oh, I'm sure. I intend to force him to transform today! Believe it!" As he said this, Naruto sat at the edge of the ring and closed his eyes in focus.

Goku raised an eyebrow in curiosity when he saw his opponent sit and place his hands in a weird shape. Before he could question the former shinobi, Piccolo stepped next to him, "What's he up to Piccolo?"

Piccolo crossed his arms and smirked in amusement, "Why don't you use your senses to figure that out on your own."

Narrowing his eyes towards his former enemy, Goku sighed and focused on feeling Naruto's KI. At first, he didn't notice anything abnormal, it seemed as if Naruto was simply meditating to clear his mind before the fight. The only thing the older fighter really noticed was that Naruto's power level was raising at a calm rate before plateauing a little higher than what it was earlier in the week. _'Wait a moment,'_ Goku expanded his senses past Naruto, on to their surroundings and noticed the energy around them, the same energy Goku would normally use for the- "Piccolo, is he doing what I think he's doing?!"

The Namekian shook his head, "No, he is not forming a Spirit Bomb. Although, his technique does use the same beginning principle of borrowing energy from his surroundings. Pay VERY close attention to his actual KI, not just his power level." As they both refocused on the younger saiyan, they noticed the surrounding energies beginning to enter his body. Contrary to Goku's thoughts, Naruto didn't focus the extra KI into a devastating attack. Instead, the whiskered saiyan blended the foreign KI with his own, letting it empower him multiple times over until finally plateauing once again. The observers could all see a forest green aura surrounding Naruto, and when he opened his eyes, instead of the usual obsidian orbs that saiyans possessed, they all saw that Naruto's eyes were a bright golden color.

As he stood to his feet, Naruto released a content sigh, before addressing his patient friends, "Sorry about the wait but it's only been four days since I managed to recreate this. Gonna take some practice to shorten the time spent gathering energy."

Gohan raised his hand in awe, "And what exactly is 'this'?"

Naruto smirked, "This is called **Sage Mode**. It follows the same early steps as Goku's Spirit Bomb, collecting energy from nature. That is where it ends however, because instead of focusing all of that energy into an attack, you have to perfectly mix it with your own KI. It has a similar effect as the Kaio Ken, without reducing stamina. Instead, stamina is boosted along with strength, speed and all other physical attributes. There are a few other bonuses afforded by this technique, but I'm sure everyone is going to see those pretty soon."

Goku smirked in excitement and entered the fighting area, "So, are you wanting to go with tournament rules? Ring out equals a loss..."

The challenger shook his head, "No, we're just starting here, trust me, we won't be staying here long. Piccolo, wanna start us out?" As his teacher took up a position between the two fighters, Naruto dropped his arms to his side and closed his eyes. His hands were open and relaxed, his breathing calm and steady, his senses on his surroundings.

Goku eyed his opponent cautiously, despite not having much academic knowledge, all of his friends knew that Goku was one of the smartest people around when it came to fighting. Therefore, the Saiyan was wary when he noticed his opponents lack of a guard. This was a form that he knew nothing about, so Goku was going to have to be careful in this fight.

Piccolo eyed both fighters briefly after raising his hand into the air, before bringing it down in a chopping motion, "Fight!" The Namekian immediately took to the air to a safe distance.

Neither fighter moved at first, one anticipating a rush, while the other seemed to be perfectly relaxed. Suddenly a twig snapping sounded from the forest causing Goku to twitch slightly and blink. When his eyes reopened, Naruto was in his face. Goku tilted his head slightly and felt the wind from his opponents missed strike.

Contrary to what the observers and his opponent thought, Naruto's first offense went exactly as he planned. Everyone else realized this a moment later, when Goku was sent flying into the forest, blasting through multiple trees in the process. Naruto just stood in the 'ring', waiting for Goku to return. Gohan, who was trying to process what he had just seen, after a moment, looked to his first teacher, "Mr. Piccolo, do you know what happened?"

"Only because of seeing his memories," Piccolo crossed his arms as he began explaining, never removing his eyes from Naruto, "From what his teacher told him, when he's in Sage Mode, he can control his energy outside his body. It's not visible and can only be sensed by other people who know how to sense the natural energies in the air. My best guess, Goku will have to use at least Kaio-ken X3, maybe X4, to overpower Naruto's Sage Mode. The problem, is that overpowering is not enough, because Sage Mode also enhances his durability. All of that, without sacrificing stamina like Goku will have to do in order to stay in this fight."

Krillin crossed his arms and smirked, "He might actually stand a small chance, depending on how long his technique lasts."

Suddenly, a pile of logs was blown apart to reveal Goku with a few scrapes already. Naruto watched through narrowed eyes as his opponent flew back into the clearing. "Free piece of advice Goku, come at me with the intent to kill. Otherwise, I'm going to continue pounding you into the ground."

Goku grit his teeth, **" Kaio-ken!"** The saiyan vanished in a burst of speed, only to reappear behind his opponent, leg out stretched for a kick. When Naruto caught him by the ankle in a firm grip, Goku immediately lashed out with the other leg, only for that one to be caught also.

The Sage strengthened his grip on both ankles, before swinging his opponent over his head in a wide arc and slamming Goku into the ground with enough force that he bounced. Naruto used the momentum of the bounce to repeat the process, slamming the older saiyan again. A shout of **' X2'** was heard, before Naruto side stepped as Goku appeared in a blur with a KI blast going off towards where the Sage's head previously had been. Getting into his opponents guard, Naruto slammed a fist home into Goku's stomach and lifted him. After slamming the older saiyan for a third time, Naruto stepped back and crossed his arms, "You're not taking this seriously enough Goku and that's kind of insulting. You're not even matching my power, and you'll have to do more than match me in this form in order to beat me."

The Earth raised saiyan held his stomach as he made it to his feet, "Sorry about that, I'm just super excited to see something new here and wanted to test myself, **Kaio-ken X3!** " As the red aura around Goku intensified, his power shot up even more, "Hope you don't mind if I only match you for now."

Naruto let his arms drop as he moved into a defensive stance, "I should be able to hold this form for a while longer."

Both fighters stared off for a moment, before suddenly vanishing in twin boosts of speed, leaving behind afterimages. Shock waves were seen and heard as the two titans fought across the ground and sky. The trio of observers were in awe, mainly because of the fact that Naruto was pushing Goku this far. They all knew that in a contest of power, Goku could just turn Super Saiyan and smack Naruto around but that was besides the point. No one else could currently fight Goku above his base level in a one on one fight.

Krillin was the first to seemingly regain the thought processing for speech, "He-They're dead even! Naruto is actually even with Goku right now!"

"That may be true,but-" Seeing both short fighters paying attention while keeping their eyes on the fight, Piccolo explained, "Naruto still is holding back." The Namekian smirked when he noticed the eyes of Krillin and Gohan both become wide, "It's only a little bit compared to his opponent, but it's enough to push Goku further."

At that moment, both fighters appeared a hundred yards in front of the trio. Goku's outfit and body were showing signs of battle, his shirt and pants having multiple tears while his body had cuts and, still forming, bruises. Naruto, who was a few feet higher than his opponent, had an equal number of tears in his outfit. His body, however, showed no signs of battle thanks to Sage Mode. Both fighters moved to charge their own KI attacks, Naruto with both hands cupped in front of his chest while Goku's cupped hands dropped to his right hip.

 **" Cho-/Ka Me-"** After a brief moment, blue light began shining from both warriors. While Goku's attack seemed to be swelling in power, so too was Naruto's. The main difference was in the fact that everyone, Goku included, could see the KI in Naruto's attack swirling violently.

 **" Rasen-/Ha Me-" **Both attacks suddenly doubled in size, Goku's attack barely seeming contained. Naruto's attack still looked perfectly contained, thanks to the fact that containment was so important in forming the attack.

 **" NAMI!/HA!" **Both warriors shifted their hands at the same time; Goku with his wrists touching and fingers curled, right hand on top of his left, Naruto with his right hand beside his left hand, wrists touching and fingers straight outwards.

Piccolo, Gohan and Krillin watched as the two beams met in the middle and the trio was blown back a few yards from the winds. After recovering Gohan looked up to where the attacks and felt his jaw loosen, "N-no way!" A large orb of KI, about half the size of Frieza's Super Nova, was between the two fighters. The young half breed suddenly became worried, this was his father and the person that Gohan looked to as a brother-figure. _'I hope neither one gets too hurt...'_

Goku grit his teeth when he noticed that, despite being perfectly even in power, his attack was being pushed back at a steady rate. It didn't help that thanks to how long they had been fighting already, Goku was starting to feel the strain from using the Kaio-ken, _'This is really nostalgic.'_ The elder saiyan closed his eyes for a moment in concentration, before they snapped open as he shouted, **" Kaio-ken...X4!"**

Naruto heard the shout and grit his teeth when he felt the momentum of the clash of techniques change directions, causing the Sage to be pushed back a few feet. _'I shouldn't be too surprised, he can go as high as X20. Still...'_ the whiskered saiyan dug deep and released his full power.

Goku clenched his teeth tighter and tasted blood. Despite him having a higher power level, Goku's attack was still being pushed back thanks to the grinding affect of the Rasengan and it's variants. _'That really is an amazing technique, but...'_ Goku's whole body tensed, "I'm not done yet! **Kaio-ken X5!** " Their clash quickly closed in on Naruto and Goku realized the younger saiyan's power had dropped. Realizing that his friends Sage Mode must have ran out, Goku was about to redirect the attacks when a voice boomed in his mind.

 _"Don't you dare Goku!"_ Naruto was currently holding the attacks barely in front of him with a small amount of his Cho Rasen Nami remaining. _"I refuse to give up simply because I lost my power boost! I said I was making you transform today!"_ as he paused, Naruto's eyes flashed sea-foam green and the sky darkened, _"I may be a saiyan now, but I'll always be a ninja at heart!"_ The whiskered saiyan's hair began to rise, similar to his old chakra mode, as it flashed golden repeatedly while his eyes remained sea-foam green, _"And I never go back on my word, or run away when my precious people are in danger! It's my Nindo!"_ Naruto's body suddenly bulked up and his power jumped up tremendously, causing the the clash of techniques to explode and hide him in smoke.

After a moment, a golden light could be seen coming from the center of the smoke cloud. A quick burst of KI dispersed the smoke, allowing everyone to see Naruto again as he began descending to the ground. His shirt had become shreds blown away in the wind and his pants had become shorts, ending just above the knees. His body was finally showing some signs of battle, various cuts and scrapes across his body, accompanied by old scars from the Elemental Nations. His aura and his hair were golden, while his eyes were sea-foam green and narrowed towards his opponents. They also noticed that his whiskers had thickened, being effected by his heightened emotions. Naruto had become a Super Saiyan and all four of his friends were stunned. When he spoke, his voice was filled with power from the recent transformation, **"That's my Ninja Way! Now Goku, transform into a Super Saiyan so we can continue!"**

While the observing trio were slightly confused on top of being amazed, Goku shook his head and smiled as he joined his friend on the ground, "You really are amazing Naruto. It took watching Frieza kill my friends, while I stood there angry at my own lack of power, for me to transform. Yet, you get pushed into a corner and manage the same feat through sheer will power!" Goku balled his fists and grit his teeth as he transformed with a shout, throwing up more dust. When the observers could see the combatants again, they saw that Goku had transformed just like Naruto. The older saiyan slid into the Turtle School fighting stance, "I think we've had enough of a warm up, what do say Naruto?"

Naruto slid into the same stance, **"I couldn't agree more! Let's kick this up to eleven and get wild!"**

Both fighters eyed each other in silence for a few moments. Piccolo saw a leaf descend into the middle of the clearing and the moment it touched the ground, both fighters were gone. Now, they were all about to witness what happens when two saiyans of legend, two Super Saiyans, go head to head.

 ** _Age 767, May 12th_**

"Yo, Goku, Gohan!"

Father and son both glanced back towards the source of the shout to see Naruto in his normal black fighting GI with his weighted sage coat. Behind him was someone neither Son had seen in almost three years, Bulla Briefs. The female saiyan was wearing a form fitting purple tank top that stopped just above her navel, plus the same style of white gloves and boots as the last time Goku and Gohan saw her. Instead of wearing the form fitting shorts she had three years ago, Bulla was now wearing a black pair of loose training pants similar to Naruto. Goku grinned at the younger saiyans who slowed their flight as they settled beside the father son duo, "Hey Bulla, good to see you again. You too Naruto, you feel even stronger than you did six months ago!"

Bulla smirked, "That's cause Whiskers here has been training hard to get his transformation under control and he's made some pretty good progress with my help."

The young half breed seemed to catch on first, "Wait, does that mean you're a Super Saiyan also?"

The purple haired girl grinned widely, "Now that would be telling, you'll just have to wait and find out squirt."

The three adult saiyans erupted with laughter when the youngest saiyan pouted at being teased. They all slowly regained their focus as Amenbo Island came in to view. After scanning the city for energy signals, they noticed a grouping of higher than average power levels and flew towards the location. Once they were close enough, they saw that the group consisted of Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Bulma, who was carrying a baby.

Naruto felt a vein throb in his forehead as the group of saiyans landed, "What the hell do you think you're doing here Bulma, with your baby no less!"

The blue haired genius huffed and looked away, "I want to see these androids that destroyed my children's future."

Bulla pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "The same androids that walked right through all of Earth's defenders?"

"Yeah!"

Bulla sighed, "What exactly do you plan to do if they get past us and go for a hostage?"

The mother froze for a moment, "That...that's a good point."

After talking for a few moments, it was decided that Yamcha, being the weakest fighter, would stay back with Bulma and the baby in order to evacuate them if things got out of control. So most of the group decided to catch up since it had been awhile since seeing each other. Bulma and baby Trunks were off to the side with Bulla and Gohan, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha were talking with Tien, and Naruto and Piccolo had flown to the very top of the rock formation. As the clock reached 10 am, they noticed that nothing was happening and they couldn't sense anything.

Naruto felt his eyes widen, "Piccolo, these are androids, synthetic beings! It actually makes sense that we wouldn't be able to sense them!" Seeing Piccolo nod and close his eyes, the whiskered saiyan assumed that the Namekian was sending his sibling student a telepathic message, "I'm going to go into Sage Mode, even if it doesn't help me sense the androids, it will increase my ability to tell if they start attacking people without making enough noise to catch our attention." Naruto quickly sat in a lotus position to gather energy.

Piccolo nodded in agreement even as his student proceeded with his plan at a faster rate than six months ago, entering Sage Mode in about a twenty seconds. "That's a good idea kid, it'll also increase your power so that if they try a surprise attack, it'll be less effective on you." After a few moments of silence, the namekian saw a vehicle land below with the other fighters. _'Seems like Korin and Yajirobe were able to provide some Senzu Beans, that's good.'_

As Yajirobe's vehicle took off, Naruto's eyes snapped open suddenly, golden eyes shining brightly looked on two barely visible figures above the city, "Goku! Get to Yajirobe now!" After barking out the order, Naruto and Piccolo descended to join the rest of the group and Naruto grabbed the Senzu Beans from Bulma. Everyone saw a KI blast launched towards the escaping vehicle, which impacted a moment later. Immediately afterwards, Goku reappeared via Instant Transmission with the plump samurai. Naruto looked towards Bulma and Krillin, "Bulma, pull out a vehicle, take Yajirobe and leave, now! Yamcha, I don't give a damn what she says, go with them and make sure she heads to my warehouse!" Receiving nods of affirmation, Naruto addressed the rest of the group, "Obviously we can't sense them since they're androids. Fortunately, my senses are severely heightened in Sage Mode, meaning that if they start attacking innocents, I'll get a bead on their location. Spread out through the city and start searching for them. If ANYONE finds them, raise your power level as high as possible or send a KI blast into the air, everyone else will join you as soon as possible. Let's go!"

Bulma sighed as the fighters quickly flew into the city, "He makes such a good leader but sometimes he's so bossy."

 ** _Sasebo City_**

After a few minutes of searching, Naruto had yet to find any sign of the androids and was beginning to get worried. Suddenly, he felt Krillin's energy dropping drastically right before seeing a KI blast go off about one hundred yards from the saiyan's current position. Naruto took off at full speed, arriving just in time to see what looked like an old man holding his friend by the face and drawing a fist back. The whiskered warrior vanished in a burst of speed, only to reappear launching a roundhouse kick at the hostile just before Krillin's chest could be pierced with a powerful punch. Goku arrived just in time to see the kick connect and stagger the old man as Naruto picked up an unconscious Krillin and retreated to his comrades side.

By the time the enemy had recovered, the rest of the fighters had arrived and were forming a wall to shield Naruto and Krillin. "Gohan, get over here," Naruto called out while removing the bag of special beans from his belt. As the young boy approached, Naruto handed him the bag while glaring at Androids 19 and 20, as they called themselves, "Take care of Krillin before following us, we'll need to lead them somewhere with less potential for casualties." After hearing that their target was indeed Goku, Naruto sent a quick telepathic message to said saiyan and Piccolo, _'Follow my lead.'_ Naruto gently lifted off the ground followed by his friends, "Well, if Goku is your target, then follow us and you can get your shot at him."

Android 20 crossed his arms in defiance, "No, we will fight here."

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry but we're leaving, so you can either follow us and get your fight or you can stay here and continue killing a bunch of insignificant people. Make your decision!" The Sage watched as the two androids looked towards each other for a moment before looking to Goku and nodding.

The Earth raised saiyan looked towards his namekian friend, "Hey Piccolo, you know of any good wastelands?"

Piccolo raised a twitching eyebrow, "Why would you ask me?"

Naruto grinned mischievously and spoke in a sing song voice, "Oh, you know~"

The namekian grit his teeth for a moment before releasing a heavy sigh, "Yeah, follow me!"

Gohan watched in worry as the androids followed his friends, _'Please be careful guys...'_

 ** _Wasteland_**

As both parties landed, Android 20 decided to voice the question on his mind, "How exactly did you all know we would be starting our attack on Amenbo Island?"

Naruto snorted in amusement, "A little bird told us. If you want more information than that, why don't you start with explaining how you turned yourself into an android...Dr Gero!" The rest of the group, sans Bulla, looked surprised at the declaration. However, one look at 20's shocked face showed the truth in the statement. "Yeah, it really wasn't that hard finding a photo of you when you consider who the father of my big sister-figure is. Dr Briefs, the most brilliant man on the planet."

Dr Gero grit his teeth, "That washed up old man could never compare to my brilliance! 19, bring me the boy's head!"

Before the pale android could make a move, Goku stepped forward while sweat could already be seen on his forehead, "I believe you said you had unfinished business with me to handle first, so how about we get this started." Goku grit his teeth and, after a moment, transformed into his Super Saiyan form. "Hope you all don't mind if I go first, seeing as this feels pretty personal!"

Naruto nodded while eyeing Goku closely, noticing the elder saiyan's heavy breathing and the sweat already forming on his forehead. As the fight began, the saiyan Sage also noticed that Goku seemed a little slow compared to normal, _'He couldn't be worn out simply from the trip here, so what's wrong with him?'_ To Tien and Gohan, who had just shown up, it looked as though Goku was thrashing the clown looking android. Naruto, Piccolo and Bulla on the other hand, could see that despite being swatted around the battlefield, Android 19 was not showing any damage. Meanwhile, Goku's physical condition seemed to be deteriorating quickly and his KI continued to drop. "If this keeps up, Goku will lose soon."

Piccolo and Bulla both nodded in agreement, while the other three looked at him in confusion.

Shortly afterwards, Goku slammed a hammer fist into his opponent, sending the android flying into the ground at high speed. When the dust from the collision settled, everyone could see that 19 still was not showing any signs of battle despite being batted around for the whole fight. Seeing this from high above the ground, Goku decided to go all out and cupped his hands near his hip to charge his signature attack which he struggled to accomplish.

 _'He's not even trying to move away or attack,'_ Naruto thought upon seeing the android raise his hands towards Goku. Looking closely, the whiskered saiyan spotted a wicked grin on the clown's face. _'Shit! He can probably absorb energy like Nagato's Preta Path!'_

As if on cue, Goku fired the Kamehameha, and everyone watched as the attack was absorbed.

Naruto looked towards the old man, "Let me guess, any energy you two absorb is added to your own so that you'll continue to get more powerful." The battlefield was quiet for a moment before Goku released a cry of pain and fell to the ground, causing Naruto to look towards his fallen friend, "Let me guess, chest hurts?" Receiving a nod, Naruto continued while, "How's your arm?"

"Don't know, can't feel it."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well, Goku is having a heart attack." Looking towards a distant cliff, Naruto called out, "Yo Princess! You gonna come out some time today or let us have all the fun?!" Immediately following his shout, Android 19 knocked Goku to the ground and out of his golden form, sat on top of him and grabbed him by the throat to absorb the dying saiyans KI. As the others went to move in and Android 20 blocked their way, Naruto and Bulla simply vanished in twin bursts of speed. When they reappeared, Naruto landed a devastating round house to 19's cheek, launching him into his creator causing both androids to impact a rock wall thirty yards away. Since the whikered saiyan was in his base form, neither took any damage, but Naruto had gotten them away.

Suddenly, an aura could be seen approaching the battlefield before the group recognized it to indeed be the Saiyan Prince. As he landed, Vegeta looked towards Naruto, Bulla and his fallen rival, "We'll be addressing your lack of respect once this business with the walking toasters is over. For now, get Kakarot out of here, he's not allowed to be killed by some stupid disease."

"First of all, I told you already, you gotta give respect to get my respect." Naruto then smirked, "And I knew you cared about him, but his name is Goku. Say it with me now, Go-"

"Go-"

"Ku."

The Prince smirked, "Fuck yourself."

Naruto laughed, "Ah, that was good Vegeta. Don't worry, I got this idiot, you can handle the clown since I know you'll want the stronger one. I get the old man though!" The whiskered saiyan slowly flew back towards the rest of the group with Goku draped across his shoulders, "I'll be back shortly, gotta drop off the idiot at the warehouse and then I'll be back. Five minutes, tops."

Tien rose a confused eyebrow, "How could you make that trip in such a short time period?"

Naruto grimaced, "Goku taught me the Instant Transmission. I just hate using it under most circumstances, cause it feels really weird." Naruto quickly placed his index and middle finger to his forehead before focusing on Chi Chi and found her at the warehouse. "Make that ten minutes, Cheech probably doesn't just happen to have her husbands medicine." Just before vanishing, Naruto got his old pranksters gin and looked back to the Prince, "By the way Vegeta, quit being an ass and greet your daughter already!"

 ** _Edge of West City_**

Naruto appeared a split second later right in front of his warehouse, almost dropping Goku from being disorientated. "I really hate using that move, despite how useful it can be." Walking up to the door, Naruto opened it and walked in before calling out, "Chi Chi! Get over here!" A moment later, said woman came out of the main training room, followed by the rest of the non-combatants. Before anyone could speak, Naruto beat them to it, "I need everyone to keep calm and file into the first room on my right, it's set up as a bedroom." After getting Goku placed on to the bed in the room, Naruto faced the sick man's wife, "I know you don't wanna leave him right now but unless you have the medicine for his heart virus on you, then you need to come back to your house with me."

After a quick teleportation to and from the Son family home, Chi Chi was giving Goku his medicine and Naruto was ready to go again. Apparently the battle had moved while he was missing. That was when he realized someone was missing from the warehouse, "Where the hell is Bulma?"

Roshi rose an eyebrow, "I'm not sure, we haven't seen her."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "I swear, if I get back there and find out that she continued following the group, I'm gonna slap her upside her head before I beat Yamcha into the ground."

 ** _Back with the others a few minutes ago_**

Vegeta, in his Super Saiyan form, was hovering above Gero, "I can't believe it, three years of training for these androids and you can't even offer up a decent challenge!" In actuality, this was a bluff. Showing the arrogance he was known for, the Prince had allowed Android 19 to absorb too much of his energy before Vegeta stopped toying with it. _'I can already hear that whisker-faced brat trying to berate ME, his **Prince** , for the outcome of this. Disrespectful little shit!'_

The Dr. was frantically having his own thoughts about his current predicament, _'If I can just escape long enough to return to my lab, then I can awaken 17 and 18. I would have preferred to finish reprogramming them first but I'm not fool enough to believe I can handle them all on my own. That boy from earlier managed to literally disarm 19 without even using the same form as Son Goku and Vegeta. I can only imagine what he's capable of if he can also transform.'_ Gero was cut from his internal musings by the sound of an approaching aircraft picked up by his enhanced hearing, causing a wicked grin to form on his visage _'Perfect!'_

Bulla had gotten worried when she noticed her mothers vehicle approaching, but that was nothing compared to the dread she felt when the doctor-turned-android launched a KI blast right past Vegeta and towards the approaching aircraft. Her hair turned golden, ponytail rising up behind her head, and her eyes became sea-foam green as she flew off to try saving her mother. _'SHIT! I'm not going to make it!'_

 ** _BOOM_**

Bulla stopped in shock at seeing her mother presumably die in front of her eyes, even Vegeta looked conflicted. Fortunately, a cry of pain drew their attention off to the side, to where Naruto was holding Bulma in a bridal carry, who was nursing a large bump on her head, "This is why I told you to stay the hell away! Are you proud of yourself you stubborn woman? You damn near got yourself and your infant son killed, all for your damn curiosity!" A few feet to his right, Trunks was landing with... baby Trunks in his arms...

 _Time travel is weird!_

While everyone else released a breath they hadn't realized they'd held, Naruto was suddenly tackled by a golden blur. Looking at the new weight on his chest, Naruto saw Bulla, in her Super Saiyan form, crying into his uniform. Eyes softening, he hugged the girl gently as he sat up and began whispering comforting words.

After a moment, and forcing Bulla to release him, Naruto stood and walked to Bulma, who was now holding baby Trunks, "Think you can use that big brain and listen this time when I say 'get to the warehouse'?" Seeing her simply nod, Naruto gave a light smile, "I'm sorry about yelling and hitting your head, but you really scared me. Krillin is going to give you an escort to make sure you both make it safely." Turning around to join the rest of the group, Naruto had just started walking when he realized something, "By the way, you wouldn't happen to know of a lab or base of operations for Dr Gero would you?"

Bulma brought a hand to her chin in thought, "I believe that one of the magazines I read, said something about him having a lab in the mountains north of North City." She smiled when she saw the recognition in his eyes, it was nice having one of these fighters able to focus on something other than fighting. Then again, little Gohan had become a scholar even at his young age, even if it was forced onto him.

Bulla smirked, "Really Whiskers, you should have known with how much research you did on the man. You'd actually make a pretty good detective."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Like I told Goku when I first transformed into a Super Saiyan, 'I may be a saiyan now, but I'll always be a ninja at heart!'"

The Saiyan Prince heard nothing of what was told to Kakarot. The only words his brain registered were 'I', 'transformed' and 'Super Saiyan'. _'I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that the boy ascended. Although, based on his current power level, he may actually be stronger than me. I'll be a little pissed if he does actually have a higher power level than me._ _Even though I have plenty more experience, the boy was already fast when I last saw him a year ago. He must have transformed around the same time as me, unless it was soon after I left. Wait a second...why am I still standing here?!'_

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Vegeta's sudden exit followed by Future Trunks, while ignoring Gohan and Krillin just now realizing that Vegeta is Trunks' father, _'Maybe it has something to do with me mentioning my transformation.'_ After staring after Vegeta for a moment, the direction of the Prince's flight struck Naruto, "Shit! We gotta get to North City guys! That's where Vegeta is going, to find Gero!"

Naruto quickly took off with Bulla a split second behind him, a moment later and Piccolo and Tien followed. Krillin caught Gohan right before he left, "Hey Gohan! Try to be safe buddy, your parents would be really upset if something bad happened to you."

The young half breed gave a nod followed by attempting a confident smile, "Tell my mom that I will try to be home for dinner and that I'll be sure to catch up on my studies quickly. Hopefully, my willingness to study will distract her from what I'm doing..."

 ** _North City_**

As the forms of father and son, searching the land below, came into view, Naruto lowered himself to their elevation and stopped a few yards away with Bulla right beside him. Once the other three caught up, Naruto got everyone's attention, "We have a lot of ground to cover so we're gonna need to split up. If someone finds Gero or anything that looks like a lab, they'll raise their power level so that the others know that they found something. Don't engage alone unless necessary." The whiskered saiyan glanced to Vegeta and Trunks, "If we can find his lab and keep it in one piece, then we need to do so. They're may be clues as to any other projects Gero may have in the works."

Vegeta made a sound that, to Naruto, sounded a little too much like Sasuke's 'Hn', "Why do I feel as if that was directed mainly towards the boy and me?"

Naruto crossed his arms in response, "Because it was, you're a hot head that acts first and asks questions later. Trunks on the other hand has grown up fighting and running from Gero's inventions, so he may follow your lead thanks to PTSD, which is a bad idea."

The male time traveler crossed his arms in defiance, "If you had any idea what these androids were capable of, you'd destroy them at the first opportunity also."

"You're partially right," seeing the others glance at him, Naruto scratched the back of his head, "The fact that I don't have your experience with them also allows me to think about the situation clearly. Since Gero built these things, I believe he'd want a way to disable or shut them down easily. I'm not a fan of taking the easy route but if these things are as strong, or stronger, than you've made them out to be... well I'd prefer to make sure the people I care about are safe rather than get a good fight. If that means taking the easy route, then so be it!"

Vegeta looked conflicted for a moment, before taking off to start searching for the old man.

Naruto sighed, "Well, we've got a homicidal doctor to find. Let's get to it!"

 ** _Gero's Lab_**

Relief flooded Gero as he 'stealthily' entered the cave leading to his lab and saw the blast door with biometric scanners. There had been way too many close calls during his journey here, like his missing arm. Just as the doctor approached the metal doors and placed his hand upon a scanner, he heard something behind him and turned to see Tien looking right at him while raising his power level, _'He must be signaling the others. I would have preferred to unleash 17 and 18 before being found but it seems like that will no longer be an option.'_ Placing a fake grin on his face, Gero addressed the three eyed warrior, "Go ahead and call for help. No one will be able to save you all once I've awoken Androids 17 and 18!"

About a mile away, Naruto felt the rise in power and took off, _'Thank Kami it was Tien that found him instead of either Vegeta or Trunks.'_ As he got close enough to see Tien, Naruto saw that Gohan had already arrived, followed by Bulla and Piccolo arriving at the same time as Naruto. Once Vegeta and Trunks arrived, Tien passed along Gero's warning, which was brushed off by a certain saiyan prince. After a quick discussion of how they were going to proceed, Vegeta prepared to blast down the metal door before he was stopped by Naruto, "Wait Vegeta, I can get rid of the door without giving our targets a smoke cloud to cover a possible escape." Seeing the prince reluctantly cease his actions, Naruto sat down and quickly entered Sage Mode. After gathering the required energy, evident by his now golden eyes, the whiskered saiyan quickly focused his KI to both his hands.

Trunks and Vegeta were intrigued when they saw their ally's eyes turn golden and his power multiplied, even more so when they saw lightning begin sparking around both of Naruto's hands. Following the actions of the rest of the group, they stood behind the Sage and watched as he held both hands out to the side before swiping both hands up diagonally.

 **" Lightning Blades!"**

 ** _Inside the lab, moments ago_**

 _Crunch_ "Oops, looks like I was holding on to your remote a little too tightly Dr." The effeminate looking boy who spoke, Android 17, looked anything but remorseful as the remains of Dr Gero's emergency shut off switch fell to the floor. The boy grinned, "Oh well, I think 18 and myself have had enough with the extended naps."

The blonde haired girl beside 17 smirked at her brothers comment, "Oh, I couldn't agree more 17. I feel a shopping spree is in order." A muffled yell of 'Lightning Blades!' was heard outside the lab right before two blades, of what the androids assumed were lightning based KI, cut down the lab's blast doors. The blades carried on for a moment, causing 17 to form an energy barrier around himself and 18. When the blonde girl looked at Gero she had to restrain herself from laughing out loud, "It looks like you've been completely _disarmed_ Dr."

Hearing his sisters amusement, 17 glanced at the doctor and snorting, before letting his gaze drop to the arm laying on the floor and smirking, "Would you like a _hand_ Dr Gero? You look like you could use a couple."

The sound of loud laughter drew all three androids to the front of the group gathered outside where Naruto was rolling on the floor holding his sides, "That is absolutely hilarious! Trunks, are you seriously telling me that those two, with the amazing sense of humor, are evil?!"

Trunks narrowed his eyes at the androids that he most definitely recognized, "Absolutely!"

After recovering from his laughter, Naruto watched the two androids while focusing his senses on them. During the short time he was watching, the Dr repeatedly orders the twins to kill the 'allies of Son Goku'. Every time that the old man spoke, Naruto could feel annoyance coming from 17 and 18. _'They must have been human at some point, they probably didn't even have a choice in this!'_ As he thought this, Naruto felt his anger quickly getting out of control. Gero shouting an order at the blonde _cyborg_ as he attempted to pull her away from something, was the last straw for the whiskered saiyan.

18 watched as her brother approached the Dr from behind, preparing to get rid of the pest, _'Serves him right for what he did to us!'_ However, just before 17 could follow through, Gero was suddenly launched into the side wall of the lab by the whiskered guy that had questioned whether the two cyborgs were evil. 18 noticed that his hair was now golden and upright, his eyes were green and his whiskers seemed thicker.

Naruto glanced at the twins quickly, "I have a few questions for him that I'd like answered, if you wouldn't mind." Receiving two slightly shocked nods of acknowledgement, Naruto approached the old man, "Ya know, I already didn't like you before coming here. I'm not a big fan of people trying to kill my friends over meaningless shit. That being said, it takes a LOT to earn my hate and usually you wouldn't have made it despite your attempt on Goku's life." Before the Dr could run his mouth again, the whiskered Super Saiyan grabbed him by the face and slammed his head into the wall again. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Gero, "After seeing these two behind me though, well, I have a little experience with sick fucks that like experimenting on people. So you've certainly made your way on to my list." Letting go of the doctor, Naruto took a step back and ignited a 'Lightning Blade', "Now, I'm going to ask a question and you're going to answer me honestly or I'm going to start chopping off a piece of you for every lie. You tell the truth, and I'll leave you in one piece. First question, any other creations I would want to know about?"

"No," Gero answered quickly...followed by his left leg being cut off at the knee.

Naruto sighed, "See, I've got an ability that the rest of my friends don't. The same ability is the one that allowed me to figure out that these two were once normal innocent humans. I can sense negative intent, which 19 didn't possess since he was completely mechanical. Now, let's try this again shall we? Any other creations that I would wanna know about? Such as the faint life signal I can sense beneath us?"

Gero's eyes widened in alarm at the knowledge given and refused to answer...at first.

Everyone present; whether they be androids, humans or saiyans, were stunned and slightly alarmed at the interrogation happening before their eyes. It was stunning, how good Naruto was at extracting information when he wanted. Vegeta was even impressed, _'Good to see that he can be ruthless when he wants/needs.'_

Trunks was focused on something else, _'Could those two have really been humans at one point? I know that I should hate them, and a large part of me does, but they're have been a number of changes already. Maybe...'_

Android 18 was shocked, _'He really got this angry all because of what was done to 17 and I? He would torture someone in defense of someone that is suppose to be his enemy?'_

Whereas everyone else was keeping their thoughts to themselves, 17 was much more vocal, "Damn sis, he's really making me debate on whether I actually wanna hunt down Goku or not."

Naruto perked up at hearing the comment, "Well I'm done with this trash, and as much as I'd like to end him, I think that privileged belongs to the two of you." The whiskered saiyan walked away from what was left of Gero, the waist up, towards his friends at the exit. Naruto stopped when he heard 17 blast Gero away, "Damn, I actually just realized something else I should have questioned him about!"

18 rose a curious eyebrow, "Really, you got quite a bit out of him on that life signal you mentioned, Cell. What else did you want?"

Naruto crossed his arms as he stared at the black and blonde haired sibling, "I would have like to ask whether your desire to hunt down Goku is even your desire or whether that's a part of the brainwashing he did on you two."

17 tilted his head, "Well, I still plan on going after him anyway, but would it really have made a difference?"

"Of course it would!" Everyone seemed shocked by Naruto's outburst, "While I'll still defend Goku, I can't really hold it against you if you can't even fight it. What I want to know is why you would want to kill him in the first place?"

The male android shrugged his shoulders in response, "Sounds like a fun challenge."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure that's actually YOUR feelings on the matter." The whiskered saiyan saw the black haired boy pause and took advantage of the situation, "If it's a challenge you want out of him, why would you want to kill him? Logically speaking, leaving him alive would pose much more entertainment in the long run. Plus, as long as you two don't go on a killing spree or permanently damage his friends, Goku would probably fight by your side if this Cell somehow showed up."

Trunks decided to speak up at that moment, "You say that as if we're not going to destroy that creature along with these two!"

Naruto clenched his fists at the arrogant boy, "And you say that as if you're forgetting that you and Bulla are from the damn future! Are you arrogant enough to think you're the only one's capable of managing that feat?" Seeing the recognition on the boy's face, Naruto continued in a softer voice, "As far as 17 and 18 are concerned, answer me this; would the 17 and 18 of your time ever have stood here and carried on a casual conversation with us?" Receiving a shake of the head, Naruto nodded, "That's what I thought. You have to remember Trunks, they may look like your tormentors, but these two thus far are completely innocent as far as I'm concerned. I refuse to judge them based on actions that they have not and may never commit."

17 glance at his sister, who seemed transfixed with the whiskered warrior, _'Maybe this can be our second chance...'_ Shaking those thoughts off, the male android walked over to android 16's pod and opened it up, allowing a giant of a 'man' with a red mohawk to step out of the pod. "18 and I are going looking for Son Goku, I figured I'd wake you up and see if you wanted to join us."

Recognition flashed in the large android's eyes, "My primary mission is the elimination of Son Goku, so I will accompany you."

17 glanced at the group behind him, who had tensed up considerably, all except for his sister and Naruto, before looking back towards the giant, "Well I'm not too sure about that, but I think some fresh air would help me decide." Seeing 16 and 18 nod, all three suddenly vanished from the lab, before reappearing outside the entrance to the cave and flying away.

Trunks looked at the whiskered saiyan, before finally snapping, "How could you just let them escape like that?! You have no idea what they're capable of!"

Naruto sighed, "That's actually part of the reason. Don't get me wrong, we may have been able to take them in a fight, considering we've got four Super Saiyans plus a Namekian who's not far behind us in power." The Sage paused for a moment before continuing, "But they showed no aggression and I felt no negative intent from 17 or 18 even when talking about Goku. That means that there is a chance things may not need to escalate needlessly."

The male time traveler grit his teeth in frustration, "Those two have wiped out most of humanity, along with everyone here in the future!"

Finally having enough of Trunks' whining, Naruto spoke in a stern tone, "Wrong, two people who look like them caused your heartache! That does not mean they're the same people. You already confirmed the difference, your 17 and 18 never would have had a casual conversation with us."

"That doesn't mean they're innocent!"

Vegeta listened to the two boys argue for a few more moments before deciding he needed answers for himself.

Trunks looked after the Prince in worry as Vegeta flew in the same direction the androids left, "Father, we need to wait for Goku to recover before we can face them!"

Naruto sighed at both Vegeta's and at Trunks' actions, "Well, let's go make sure the Prince, and his mouth, doesn't get himself killed. That would make my attempt at earning their trust and friendship really difficult." So the group took flight after the Prince of saiyans and the three androids, never knowing that a pair of pink slit eyes were watching them from a distance with something akin to hunger.

 _"Soon brother and sister...we will become one soon!"_

 **End**

 **Whew! I can't believe this took so long, considering I've actually stayed at it pretty consistently for the most part. Then again, it is just over 10K words of actual story content. Anyway, let me know what you think about the story and the length of the chapter. I personally prefer having a chapter this length because I feel like shorter chapters tend to feel more rushed and occasionally leave out important details.**

 **FIRST OF** **ALL , I wanna know what you all think of the Spirit Bomb inspired Sage Mode. I was watching videos of DBZ when the thought struck me. I want opinions people! lol**

 **If there is any grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I don't actually have a beta so I do all my own proof reading and grammar checking.**

 **I also realize that I haven't really given Bulla a lot of character development and I apologize for that. I'm still trying to decide on some of the more specific aspects of her personality but I do have some ideas that will hopefully appease my readers in the next chapter.**

 **For a visual representation of Bulla's outfit during her workout in the gravity room, go to google and search 'edge of tomorrow Emily Blunt yoga'. Bulla's outfit in the scene was inspired by Blunt's outfit in the scene from the movie.**

 **Naruto vs Goku: I realize a lot of you are probably not happy that I didn't finish their fight after Naruto's transformation. The reason I did this is simple; Goku would have won. As much as I would love to say otherwise, Goku has been a Super Saiyan at this point for just over three years. Therefore, the physical strain of the form would be greater on Naruto since this was his first time using the form. That combined with the fact that Goku has a higher level of power makes the outcome inevitable. On top of those reasons, I wanted to get on with the story and get to android saga.**

 **Androids 17 and 18: I wanted to do something different with this scene then what I've read in the past or from the anime. Any fan of Naruto will tell you that one of his most powerful abilities is** **persuasion and my goal was simply to make the androids, sans 16, question their decision of killing Goku without just straight up making them seem like good guys from the start. Personally, I believe I accomplished my goal, let me know how you feel about it in the reviews.**

 **Power** **levels**

 ** _Age 766_**

 **Goku(Base): 5.4M**

 **Goku(Kaio-ken, X3, X4, X5): 10.8M, 16.2M, 21.6M, 27M**

 **Goku(SSJ): 270M**

 **Naruto(Base(Very slightly suppressed, full power)): 3.24M** **, 4M**

 **Naruto(Sage Mode, Full power): 16.2M** , **20** **M**

 **Naruto(SSJ, Base after recovering from his fight with Goku): 210M, 4.2M**

 ** _Age 767_**

 **Goku(Base, SSJ, Heart Virus): 6.5M, 325M, 4M/200M**

 **F. Trunks(Base, SSJ): 5.54M, 277M**

 **Vegeta** **(Base, SSJ)** **: 5M, 250M**

 **Naruto** **(Base, SSJ)** **: 5.5M, 275M**

 **Bulla** **(Base, SSJ)** **: 5.1M, 255M**

 **Gohan** **(Base, SSJ)** **: 3.8M, 190M**

 **Piccolo: 185M**

 **Krillin: 455K**

 **Tien: 520K**

 **Android 19: 85M**

 **Android 20: 90M**

 **Attacks**

 **Thunder Shock Surprise:** **The user shoots a lightning blast towards the target using both hands and traps the target within an electric field. Typically, the attack is registered at 20k volts of electricity. However, through concentration, the output can be increased to a higher voltage.**

 **Lightning** **Blade:** **By combining the Thunder Shock Surprise with the basic KI blade technique, Naruto was able to create an electrified KI blade. In memory of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's Jonin instructor, the Saiyan decided to name the attack Lightning Blade.**

 **Rasengan:** **Using the same three steps, as taught to him by Jiraiya, Naruto was able to** **recreate his signature technique along with making new variations of the attack. The KI variation of the Rasengan can also be thrown easily.**

 **Rasen Nami:** **After forming the initial Rasengan, Naruto begins steadily adding more power into the sphere until it explodes outwards in a similar manner as the turtle schools iconic attack, the Kamehameha, with the main difference being the added grinding effect. Both, the Rasengan and the Rasen Nami, can be formed with a single hand. The size of the beam can be increased or decreased for wide spread power or more penetrating power**

 **Cho Rasen Nami:** **A stronger version of the Rasen Nami which requires the use of both hands. While using one hand to focus on adding power and keeping rotation going, the other hand is used to help with rotation and to keep the added power contained until the attack is ready to be fired. Like it's weaker version, the size of this attack can be manipulated for different uses.**

 **Sage Mode:** **Through the same process, as taught to him by the toads of Mount Myoboku, Naruto is capable of drawing on the natural KI expelled by all sentient life, multiplying his current level of power by five. When properly balanced within him, his body becomes hardened, increasing his durability, stamina, reflexes, perception, strength, KI based attacks and his speed. In order to enter Sage Mode, Naruto must remain completely still and calm. Therefore, without the use of clones, it is much more difficult for Naruto to draw on the natural energy during single combat. While in Sage mode,** **Naruto is also capable of releasing his Lightning Blade in the form of arcs of lightning by 'bursting' the energy while swiping his hand towards his target. This form causes the users eyes to become golden while their aura(when shown) has a green tint to it. Unlike when using Chakra, Naruto's KI adaptation does not wear off over time. Instead, he either uses up the energy gathered or he can simply expel the energy from his body.** **The reason the user doesn't need to actually ask for the energy, as with the Spirit Bomb, is because Sage Mode requires much less than King Kai's technique(he doesn't get enough recognition for his techniques).**

 ** _Next time on 'The Maelstrom Saiyan'_**

"GOHAN!"

As the bug looking humanoid looked up, he was surprised to learn that he did not know the person who had interrupted his meal.

"Huh, so you're Cell? And here I am without my fly swatter. I gotta say though, I'm a little underwhelmed?"

Naruto looked at Goku as if the orange clothed saiyan were stupid, "You mean to tell me that there's a room here on the lookout where we can get a years worth of training done in what amounts to a single day outside the room?"

Goku grinned cheerfully, ignorant of his friends growing annoyance, "Yup!"

The sound of a face slamming into tile drew everyone's attention to the duo as Naruto held his smoking fist above Goku, "That would have been nice to know before everything went down dumbass!"

 **This is Taz, signing out!**


End file.
